User talk:LittleLuckyLucy
WELCOME!!!! Welcome to the Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wikia! I'm Amyrose1515, I know a ton about this site! I hope we can be friends! Please come to me if you need any help at all! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Look out for your Christmas pounce!']] 12:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I love your characters by the way. I've been wondering though, what exactly is a "Litemon"? Another type of alien? Lucky7312 21:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) A Litemon is my creation. They are beings who are from different dimension, the Litemon Dimension. They often watch over Mew Mews, and some are Mew Mews, such as Destiney. They Are Half Demon and Half Angel (The name is Dark and Angel put together), I made them because I wanted a Mew Mew and I didn't want her cyniclon, besides it's nice to shake things up every now and then. [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Look out for your Christmas pounce!']] 22:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool. I've got my own type of alien too (though Akar isn't in another dimension), but they're there to be more of antagonists.Lucky7312 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) What are they called? [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Look out for your Christmas pounce!']] 22:45, December 6, 2010 (UTC) They're just Akarians. They're led by their King Sahura and Queen Hikari (who was born a Cyniclon) and are essentially a very technologically advanced Ancient Egypt. Their Commander Khai is in charge of taking over the world and I explain a bit about them in the plot bit for my fanfic which was done, but then wikia deleted an hour of my work *eye twitch* Lucky7312 22:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh dang! I hate it when Wikia does that! I've worked for three hours sometimes and then poof! My work is gone! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Look out for your Christmas pounce!]] 22:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi i am tiatulip44 but you can call me tia. Hi Tia. Lucky7312 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lucky, what does Sueness and Suetastic mean? [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'''Watch out for]] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the Chaos Twins!']] 19:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am tiatulip44^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|''' than any evil']] 17:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Your Mary Sue Lesson Sueness, Suetastic, Sued and other variations are words commonly used to describe certain characteristics common of or certain characters who are Mary Sues (sometimes referred to as just Sues). There are many definitions as to what a Mary Sue actually is, but there are many widely accepted characteristics that will signal a Mary Sue and even several quizzes scattered throughout the internet to give you a good idea of whether or not your character is a Sue. The general accepted definition though is an overpowered character with too many different heritages and powers and junk. Also, the bad thing about Mary Sues is that there're few people who enjoy reading about them and there are many people who will outright flame you for them. It's very easy to make a Tokyo Mew Mew fan character a Mary Sue and no offense or anything, but I've noticed that most (if not all) of your characters ''are. I'm one of those people who can take it to a certain extent and since it seems like you guys aren't the kind of people who have piles and piles of characters and their rough drafts rotting on your desktop along with their universes' notes like I am, I'm willing to cut you some slack since you haven't had as much practice. But if I was you I'd keep your characters (especially Destiney, Thirza, and anyone with the name "Kawaii") off other sites because I don't think you're ready for any flamers that may come your way. The only characters on here I have unrelenting mental and moral issues with are Tia's which seem to be more powerful copies of the already Sued original Tokyo Mew Mew characters (and what's with the Piplup?). By the way, I see that you've all been using recolored pictures of the original Mews to represent yours. Not only could this be considered illegal in some places, but it also severely limits what your characters can look like and seriously, your characters can live if they don't look exactly like the original Mews. Once again though, I'm not trying to be offensive, but this is the way things are. If you're really happy with your characters though I'll turn a blind eye and let you have your fun for now (be thankful, I don't usually do this), but start refining your character making process and be careful when you post 'em on other sites kay? Wow that was long. If you didn't read all that I understand (I also understand if you don't click all the links, but at least try the first quiz), but you really should because this is an important thing when it comes to writing. By the way, the age excuse doesn't work on me. I'm getting the ten to fourteen vibe from you guys which means I'm barely older or even the same age as you guys and I've been making decent characters for years. It does take time to learn though; you can't just pull a good character out of nowhere after all. By the way, I've read some good character making tutorials in my time and if you'd like links I could post them. Different Definitions TVtropes Wikipedia The Main Types of Sues Mary Sue Classification Some Quizzes The Universal Mary Sue Limitus Test The Writer's Mary Sue Test Examples of Sues Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Yorokobi Sakuranbo Lucky7312 21:50, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin The answer to your question is that there are currently no active administraors at the moment due to my friend (shadria) losding the password to her account. Until I help her find the password we have no admins at the moment, which I find highly unfortunate. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 02:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Aye, she is entirely lost. I'm considering reporting this problem to someone on wikia so we can have active administrators again. I think it's very important to have those and if we don't the more user's that come.. we will eventually be in chaos without people to keep order around here. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 12:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, a bunch of that chaos happens for the reason of trolling and people who just try to put others down. And I'm going to figure out what will be the most effective way to get some admins quickly over here. Do you happen to have any ideas? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] ''' the Chaos Twins!''' 13:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC)